


Mind Control

by FallenQueen2



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Gen, Loki and Tony scene from Avengers, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 11:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12839934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: What if when Loki tried to mind control Tony in Avengers, his Arc Reactor stopped it, but the magic was still inside Tony so when he got it removed in IM3 the magic was still there? What if it came back to life when Tony found the spear in AoU?





	Mind Control

**Author's Note:**

> https://fallenqueen2.tumblr.com

“Tony, are you alright? You’ve been holding the spear for a while now…” Bruce asked the other man as he looked up from his own data to see Tony was staring intently at Loki’s spear with a blank look on his face.

“Tony, are you okay?” Bruce took his glasses off as he took a step towards Tony. The genius turned his head to look at Bruce who froze at seeing the unnatural blue that took over his eyes.

“Oh shit.” Bruce swore before he tossed himself to the side when he saw Tony raising the spear and the blue gem glowing brighter and brighter. An explosion of glass shattering echoed around the room making Bruce cover his head with his arms, forcing himself to calm down not wanting to let the other guy out.

He looked up and saw the others gathered at the foot of where their lab overlooked, they had confused faces on at the sight of Tony standing there looking down at them with Loki’s spear in his grasp.

Bruce scurried to his feet as Tony launched himself towards Thor, swinging the spear to blast the Norse God in the chest. Thor grunted as he was sent flying backwards.

“Stark what the hell?” Steve demanded as he ducked out of the way of a swing of the spear as Tony focused on him next.

“It’s the spear, it’s controlling him!” Bruce cried out as he clung to the frame that used to keep the glass intact.

“Nat, get ready to hit his head!” Clint swore colorfully as he noticed the shocking familiar blue in Tony’s eyes.

“How the hell did it manage to control him? I thought Loki had to be here for that?” Natasha ducked behind the bar to avoid a blast from the spear Tony was still wielding.

“Questions later!” Steve ordered as he grabbed a serving tray and rushed towards Tony to distract him of Natasha who was sneaking up behind him while Clint pelted him with whatever he could get his hands on. Thor was back on his feet with an odd look on his face as he took in the sight of Tony who moved gracefully and silently around the attacks of the other Avengers.

“JARVIS, did Tony set anything up for a situation like this?” Bruce asked the AI knowing Tony was always prepared for anything.

“Yes Doctor Banner, I will not initiate it however as it would end in Sir’s death.” JARVIS responded and Bruce scowled under his breath, he hated the way Tony obviously loathed himself.

“However the device to your right may serve your needs Doctor Banner.” JARVIS piped up making Bruce look to see some sort of stun gun sitting by broken glass. Bruce snatched it up and flipped the obvious switch. He balanced himself, swallowed hard as he took aim at his best friend and squeezed the trigger.

He blinked when a bright blue and familiar light hit Tony square in the back, sending the genius sprawling and the spear falling from his grip as he fell unconscious.

“Is that an Icer?” Clint asked curiously when Bruce joined them with the gun still in hand.

“Prototype it seems, but does the job obviously.” Bruce commented as he looked at Thor who had Tony cradled in his arms with an intense look on his face.

“Friend Tony must have come in contact with Loki before we won the battle in New York, that is the only way he could have been infected like this.” Thor said as his eyebrows furrowed together.

“JARVIS, did Loki and Tony ever come in contact with each other?” Bruce asked as he gestured Thor it rest Tony down on the part of the couch that had survived the fight.

“He did Doctor Banner, shall I queue up the video?” JARVIS asked as Clint swore under his breath and Steve tightened his fists as he looked at Tony with concern.

“Please do JARVIS.” Bruce nodded as he pushed the other guy back feeling him simmering with anger just below the surface.

Camera footage was projected on the wall across from the group taking their attention away from the unconscious form of Tony on the couch.

“Please tell me you’re going to appeal to my humanity.” Loki asked Tony amused as the two walked into the communal level of the old tower.

“Actually I’m planning on threatening you.” Tony said his voice echoing across the room as he walked down the ramp towards the bar.

“You should have left your armor on for that.” Loki gestured to the pad where Tony’s armor was disappearing into the pad with his spear.

“Yeah, it’s seen a bit of mileage and you’ve got the glow stick of destiny.” Tony pointed to the spear making Loki look down at it briefly as Tony moved behind the bar that hid his lower torso.

“Would you like a drink?” Tony asked curiously.

“Heh, stalling me won’t change anything.” Loki grinned.

“No, no threatening. No drink you sure? I’m having one.” Tony moved to make himself a drink, turning his back to the God while Loki stalked over to the windows to look out at the city.

“The Chitauri are coming, nothing will change that. What I have to fear?” Loki reminded Tony as he spun around to look at the other man.

“The Avengers…It’s what we call ourselves, sort of a like team. Earth’s mightiest hero’s type thing.” Tony said as he poured his drink, elaborating after the look Loki gave him.

“Yes I’ve met them.” Loki looked smug.

“Yeah.” Tony scoffed. “It takes us a while to get any traction I’ll give you that. Let’s do a head count here: your bother, the demigod.”

Loki made an annoyed sound as he turned to look back out the windows giving Tony a chance to slip metal bracelets around his wrists. “The super solider, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend. A man with breathtaking anger management isuses.”

Loki gave Tony a half smile at that one as Tony picked up his tumbler again. “A couple of master assassins and you big fella, have managed to piss of every single one of them.”

“That was the plan.”

“Not a great plan.” Tony swallowed his drink as he moved out from behind the bar. “When they come… And they will, they’ll come for you.”

“I have an army.” Loki reminded Tony.

“We have a Hulk.” Tony reminded right back.

“Oh I thought the beast had wondered off.” Loki asked curiously.

“You’re missing the point, there is no throne, there is no version of this where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes and maybe it’s too much for us, but that’s all on you. If we can’t protect the Earth you can be damn well sure we’ll avenge it.” Tony ended his speech by taking a drink from his glass, his eyes cold as he looked at Loki.

“How will your friends have time for me… When they are so busy fighting you?” Loki stepped into Tony’s personal space as the spear whirred to life, Tony’s face flashed with fear as the tip of the spear tapped against his chest, a sharp ringing emitted from the point of contact.

They both stared at the spear in shock, Loki tried again but the reaction was the same.

“This usually works.” He said confused.

“Well performance issues, it’s not uncommon, one out of five.” Tony snarked making a face while Loki’s annoyance grew.

Loki violently grabbed the other man around the neck while Tony’s hands flew up to the God’s wrist out of reflex as he made a gagging noise cut off Tony’s words.

“JARVIS, anytime now.” Tony asked after Loki tossed him to the other side of the room before he pushed himself back up onto his feet. Just in time for Loki to choke him again, lifting him off his feet.

“You will all fall before me.” Loki told Tony their faces incredibly close.

“Deploy! Deploy!” Tony choked out as Loki threw him through the window and out into a free fall from the top of his own tower.

JARVIS cut the feed after that and everyone turned to look at Tony who was still unconscious.

“He took on Loki like that and got tossed out a window.” Steve said numbly while Clint ran his hands over his face, unnerved at seeing the footage of how close Tony had come to death repeatedly.

“His Arc Reactor must have stopped Loki’s magic somehow, maybe the two elements cancelled each other out… But when he got his reactor removed that shield was gone so any remaining magic must have been laying dormant inside of his system until it was awoken by Tony coming into contact with the spear.” Bruce theorized as he knelt next to Tony, taking his pulse from his wrist while using the contact to keep himself and the other guy calm.

“In a strange way that makes sense… Do you think he is going to remember anything when he wakes up?” Natasha asked giving Clint a worried look as they both had been there when Clint was throwing off Loki’s control.

“I’m not sure, this isn’t like when Loki…” Clint pushed back the memory of his own mind control that had all come rushing back when he saw those unnatural blue eyes Tony had been sporting.

“Did I get hit by a truck or something?” Tony groaned as his normal colored eyes fluttered open, hand rubbing at them a moment later as he let out a pained noise.

“Tony, are you alright?” Bruce asked cautiously, but relief was sweeping over him at the sight of Tony’s normal colored eyes.

“I must have blacked for there for a moment or two, sorry if I scared you Brucie Bear.” Tony patted Bruce’s arm looking genuinely worried for the other Scientist. Bruce wanted to laugh and cry at the same time because this was such a Tony thing to do, take the attention off of himself and his pain and to make sure someone else was all right.

“So you don’t remember anything?” Steve clarified.

“Got it in one Cap, but uh what happened to the room? Was there a fight or something?” Tony took in the blast marks and broken glass.

“Or something.” Clint slumped with relief knowing that this incident wasn’t going to add anything else to Tony’s PTSD’s.

“Just rest Friend Tony.” Thor placed his hand on Tony’s forehead in relief while Natasha silently relaxed and sent Loki’s spear a glare, that thing had caused her and people close to her a lot of problems.

“Mkay…” Tony yawned as his eyes fluttered shut and his head lolled to the side.

“This is the on medical magic my mother managed to teach me…” Thor explained in a quiet voice when Steve quirked an eyebrow never having seen Tony fall asleep so quickly.


End file.
